


Robert Frost

by momoluvsu13



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-10 06:36:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6970165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momoluvsu13/pseuds/momoluvsu13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cold… the pain fades, and it’s just cold. Empty. Cold. Alone.<br/>I remember the eyes, the last I saw, so vibrant and green. Alarmed at what was occurring and darkened by loss and fatigue, but still the most beautiful eyes. I hold onto the eyes in my mind. I think of the flecks of brown they have and the emotions so easily read from them. The anger, the humor, the joy, the fear, the betrayal, and last I saw the weariness.</p>
<p>I hate that I sent him to join me in this cold, I swore I would, but I hate it. </p>
<p>Those eyes… maybe I’ll see them again...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Prologue 

Into my own  
   
ONE of my wishes is that those dark trees,

So old and firm they scarcely show the breeze,

Were not, as ’twere, the merest mask of gloom,

But stretched away unto the edge of doom.

   
I should not be withheld but that some day  
         
Into their vastness I should steal away,

Fearless of ever finding open land,

Or highway where the slow wheel pours the sand.

   
I do not see why I should e’er turn back,

Or those should not set forth upon my track  
          
To overtake me, who should miss me here

And long to know if still I held them dear.

   
They would not find me changed from him they knew—

Only more sure of all I thought was true.

-Robert Frost

 

This is a random fancy of writing I’m going to try. I have no idea where it’s going or how it will end, I am open to suggestions and advice. 

 

 

Last thoughts

Cold… the pain fades, and it’s just cold. Empty. Cold. Alone.  
I remember the eyes, the last I saw, so vibrant and green. Alarmed at what was occurring and darkened by loss and fatigue, but still the most beautiful eyes. I hold onto the eyes in my mind. I think of the flecks of brown they have and the emotions so easily read from them. The anger, the humor, the joy, the fear, the betrayal, and last I saw the weariness.

I hate that I sent him to join me in this cold, I swore I would but I hate it. 

Those eyes… maybe I’ll see them again and see the giver of them as well…

 

The hospital wing is full of survivors some only just, some only for a few moments more, and some to be haunted by all they have seen until ripe old age is reached.

Here is where I have been placed, among the dead, dying, and living unsure of to what category I belong. I am aware of movement and talking around me. Some voices seem familiar, others less so. The cold is fading from me and I feel pain to my neck and down my arm but I can not move. I can not open my eyes. I am trapped here, in my own mind with nothing but my bleak thoughts and dark memories to accompany me. 

Green.. those green eyes come to me unbidden when my thoughts stray to moroseness and I feel a bit better for it. I hope those green eyes are not trapped as I am, I hope that finally they are free.


	2. Burning Place

Burning Place 

The dream is always the same, Hogwarts is on fire and I cannot get him out. He is trapped inside and I try to get to him but a barrier of fire separates us. He is lying there same as always in his comatose state. I can do nothing but lay down too. I won’t leave him, not here, not is this burning place. 

Snape has been in a Coma for three weeks now, one of those I was nearly comatose myself from exhaustion but I insisted on staying in the hospital wing with him to make sure no assassination attempts occurred. After the memories he gave me where shown to Mcgonogal and the Ministry, Snape was exonerated and commended as a war hero. Ron, Hermione, and I were all awarded Order of Merlin first class along with all those that fought in the battle of Hogwarts. After a lot of fighting on Hermione’s part even the house elves were given recognition for their service.

Madame Pompfrey says Snape may be able to hear while he’s in a coma and that he may regain conciseness after his body and magic finish healing. I’ve taken to reading to him when ever I can spare the time. I read the Prophet, Potions Journals, and the like but lately I’ve been reading Robert Frost poems. A collection of Robert Frost poems showed up on the bedside table in my room and I’ve found a solace in the writing. I have no idea how they book came to me but I’ve been reading a poem or two a day at the end of my visits with Snape.

 

Fred enjoys listening as I read poems or short stories, George’s bed is next to Snape’s in the hospital wing. George was hit by a living dead curse that takes a long time to create an antidote for. For the time being he is alive with the appearance of death. With the countries foremost potions master comatose and George not being in need of urgent care his case is on a waiting list for the potions masters at St. Mungos to work on once they have time. Fred and I visit at the same time most days as I have taken to helping Fred get the shop back in order. We hope to restart it after all the funerals and trials are completed. There is to be a ridiculous masked ball in a month to honor the war heroes and we hope to have the shop ready to open the day prior and debut a new line of wizarding jewelry. 

The jewelry while beautiful will have various potential charms to it. Some alert the wearer of any love potions near their person, others allow for activation of a notice me not charm without having to cast it (both of these I have charmed into a bracelet that I wear). Others are meant to be gag gifts liking earrings that can be activated after a set time or by key phrase to give the wearer elephant ears. 

The ministry has offered me any position if I would come work for them but for now I’ve refused. Mcgonogal is creating an accelerated program for those who's education was disrupted to allow them to complete their final year of schooling with option to live off campus and flew in for classes. Surprisingly even Ron was talking into doing it and Malfoy will be joining in as well. 

 

I finish filling In Snape on all the news of trials and the like. I still half expect him to jump up and berate me for my inane babbling. 

Todays poem is marked as a favorite of the previous owner

A Dream Pang  
I had withdrawn in forest, and my song   
Was swallowed up in leaves that blew alway;   
And to the forest edge you came one day   
(This was my dream) and looked and pondered long,   
But did not enter, though the wish was strong:  
You shook your pensive head as who should say,   
‘I dare not—too far in his footsteps stray—   
He must seek me would he undo the wrong. 

Not far, but near, I stood and saw it all   
Behind low boughs the trees let down outside;  
And the sweet pang it cost me not to call   
And tell you that I saw does still abide.   
But ’tis not true that thus I dwelt aloof,   
For the wood wakes, and you are here for proof.   
-Robert Frost

I have to say Its a favorite of mine from the ones I’ve read so far. I say my farewell to Snape and head to Grimauld place. Kreacher has been dedicating in cleaning it up and making it habitable. We’ve slowly removed all the dark artifacts and carefully stored them. Sirius has been restored to the family tree and Bellatrix removed. Slowly the place is looking habitable and warm as opposed to dark and dreary. 

 

Sorry for the wait, I was away to the beach for a week it was awesome. The chapter was partly inspired by the song Burning house by Cam. I’m really not good at writing anything that isn't academic or a poem so I’m trying to improve that skill by writing fan fictions. Any feed back is appreciated. Thanks for taking the time to read.  
-M

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, please let me know your opinion and suggestions for improvements


End file.
